Is it wrong to be all the worlds evils and still be a hero? (Adopted)
by kokob5
Summary: A hero, someone the people could rely on, he wanted always wanted to be one, A childish dream that was crushed by the sins of his people, he was used as a scapegoat, something for them to cast their sins upon and blame. He became all the worlds evil that day, burned and turned into a monster by their sick delusions. But even if he was a monster, he'd still become a hero...
1. Chapter 1

.

* * *

 **Is It Wrong to be all The World's Evil and Still be a Hero?**

Chapter-1: To be all the World's Evil.

Beta: FirstTimeStoryTeller

* * *

Why were they doing this to me? I did nothing wrong!

I was just a child, no more than fourteen years old… I- I'm innocent! I wasn't a demon, I'm only human damn it!

It all started after my grandad died, the signs were subtle at first, just the occasional glare from the town elders, I was confused but brushed it off as hurt when they saw such a strong reminder of my grandad when looking at me.

Then the adults started doing it as well, people began to actively avoid me in the village, telling their kids to stay away and not play with me anymore, I didn't know what was going on…

It was only after I asked my old babysitter did things start to make sense.

''G-GET AWAY YOU DAEMON!'' The woman shrieked, a look of horror on her face as she looked down at me standing in her doorway. I'd only come to ask what was happening and why people were avoiding me, I didn't even have time to respond or defend myself when she grabbed her children and hid them behind her. ''STAY AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN YOU DEVIL!''

It hurt to be called those things… To be called a daemon by someone who used to care for you, who once laughed at your jokes, who used to treat you like one of her own kids when your guardian was away hunting monsters.

It hurt a lot…

It was the day after, that things became much worse, people started acting aggressive. Not out of spite but out of fear.

When I walked the streets people would shout curses, calling me things like 'bastard' or 'Death' as well as 'Murder'. I didn't understand, most weren't insults that I knew, they were just shouting words that had a bad meaning behind them at me.

I tried to ask one man about it, the local butcher and ended up having to run for my life when the man started to frantically throw things at me such as stones and even his lucky cleaver he used to cut chops.

No one would tell me what was happening, when I asked the elders they knocked me aside, when I asked the adults they would lash out angrily, throwing 'insults' or hurling stones.

When I asked the children they ran away, screaming about the 'scary daemon child trying to eat them.'

They had taken me on the same night, broke into my house while I was sleeping and dragged me away as I kicked and screamed to the abandoned church in town, there they bound me to an alter and tore off my clothes until nothing was left.

It was then, that one at a time, each person would walk up to me and scrawl something on my skin, be it a curse, swear, a word or a confession, they drew them all out on my skin in the form of a symbol with a thick black ink that stung when they rubbed it on.

It had taken nearly an hour when the last person finished, the town's mayor drawing a large tree like tattoo that moved from my stomach all the way up to my chest.

He muttered something about it being for the best and that he was sorry before leaving me to my fate. When the last mark had dried they unbound me and put me in torn red rags, giving me some closure as they dragged me out of the church towards the centre of the town.

In the end it all inevitably lead to here… In the town square surrounded by the entire populace, they jeered, screamed insults and threw rocks or even coins while I could do nothing.

I was shackled to a large wooden pole that was surrounded by stick, logs and old leaves. It was a bonfire, I'd seen many during my time such as when festivals were held, the town would gather lots of wood and burn it all while celebrating the harvests. But this was different than that, while the bonfire festivals had an air of joy and mirth around this… This was full of hatred and anger, all which was directed at me.

It was a few minutes later that the village mayor emerged from the crowd with a torch in his hand, I recognised it as the one used to light the bonfire each year causing my eyes to widen and my heart to pound.

A wave of mind numbing terror filled me soul as I began to struggle in the bonds.

I begged, cried and screamed as the man addressed the crowd, I wanted them to stop, I was confused and terrified, I wanted my granddad to come and save me, to stop them from burning me on the bonfire, he would say that everything was okay and we would leave the town and go to Orario where I'd become an adventurer like he always wanted me to. I would fulfil my dream of becoming a hero...

That was quickly dashed away when the mayor turned, and with the crowd's cheer he threw the torch at my feet causing the dried wood and leaves to catch on fire.

''Please! Stop! I'm scared!'' My pleas reached none of them, drowned out by the cheering of townspeople and crackling flames that licked my skin, causing unbearable pain. Soon my begs turned to screams of agony as the flames started to eat away at me, burning through skin and bone at an agonizing slow pace that prolonged the suffering.

The fear was overwhelming, it was suffocating, overpowering…

The hate, vicious, direct and fierce.

The regrets

Sadness

It was all too… **Inhuman** for one person to comprehend…

 **...**

In a blink of an eye it appeared before me, a large shadow made up from the merging of man and horse, it's red eyes burned into my core, filled with hunger for the raw emotion that filled the air.

The Nuckelavee… I remembered grandad mentioning it.

It was a demon that once resided in the dungeon but escaped before adventures had become a thing, the famed Zeus familia had once gone to stop it but returned empty handed, unable to locate the beast.

My thoughts were interrupted when the demon extended a lanky arm, I shut my eyes, waiting for its hand to crush my head like a watermelon, but found them widening when the demon's large bony hands only tapped my forehead before vanishing into a puff of smoke leaving me to my fate. But oddly enough, I didn't feel pain when the flames consumed me, I didn't feel fear as fire consumed my vision. I didn't feel regret when my eyes started to close.

I could only feeling a burning anger for those who wronged me…

Everything turned dark, I felt the choking air and consuming flames die away into a chilling cold that caused me to shiver, as the chills reached through to my bones.

'Huh?'

I opened my eyes with a gasp, only seeing darkness ahead of me.

I started looking around frantically and saw that I was floating In a void, there was no light, no ground, I was completely weightless. It was daunting and my chest swelled with fear at the prospect of being dead.

''Am… Am I dead?'' I ask aloud, my voice filled with shock as I looked around frantically for some sort of exit, I couldn't be dead! I had so much to do! I needed to become a hero, to venture into the dungeon, to kill those who'd wrong me… Make them suffer...

I paused when the dark thought rang through my mind. Kill them? I was never someone who was so mean spirited, I didn't even joke about that kind of stuff which earned me the nickname 'Kind rabbit' from my grandad. He said I was too kind for my own good.

Hearing something behind me I turned my head to see an opening in the darkness, an abnormality in the darkness that held a blinding light within.

With a sound not far from wood splitting, the crack extended, going from the size of my hand to about my height and then bursting open, bathing me in light forcing me to cover my sensitive eyes with my arms.

It was then that I noticed that my arms were darker than normal, rather than there normal fair skin tone my skin was a caramel colour like one of the amazonian's who'd passed through my town a few months ago.

' _Remember Bell! If you ever get the chance, bed an amazonian, they're as wild in bed as they are in a fight!'_ Now is not the time Grandad!

I didn't get much time to ponder on why my skin tone had drastically changed, as I was suddenly jerked towards the light at an alarming pace. I barely had time to voice my panic before I'd reached the opening in the void and was launched out into a dimly lit cave system.

The sudden return of gravity took its effect as an 'oof' was knocked out of my lungs when my back hit the ground. Groaning from the sudden impact I roll onto my hands and knees.

With a hiss I bring one of my arms up and shake it, the uneven and jagged ground was cutting into my palm, looking at my hand I frowned seeing a shallow but long cut.

Improvising, I grab hold of the red rags wrapped around my waist and put my grandads basic survival training to use, tearing a strip off and using it as a temporary band-aid. Next I looked around to survey the area, it was a dimly lit cave system with wide but short corridors and jagged edges.

Nothing out of the ordinary from your standard cave, or even poorly kept mine.

'' **Grah?''** Hearing a rough grunt behind me I turn my head back to see a small green figure standing behind me with a look of confusion in it's sickly yellow eyes, I froze recognising the child sized entity as a goblin, the weakest type of monster to be found anywhere in the world, their strength came from their traps and numbers rather than skill or strength.

See, one goblin alone wouldn't be a problem for me, even without a weapon I could definitely beat a goblin alone, but the problem with goblins is that they made up for there skill with numbers as I said earlier. Meaning rather than one single goblin I was looking at six.

'' **Gruh?''** Another goblin grunts, tilting its head in confusion when I scrambled away from the group. They looked between one another in confusion before looking back at me.

'Huh?'

Monster's were meant to attack you on sight, they hated the intelligent races of the world so why weren't they? I remember a year and a half ago where I was attacked by goblins and only came out of it alive when my grandad beat them all into mist with his fists.

'' **Hurh.''** The goblin at the front grunts and steps forwards prompting me to take a step back, which caused It to pause. Ha, no way I'm letting those things get close to me, Goblin's weren't as stupid as they let on, they commonly lured people into a false sense of security to get a drop on them and thus kill them.

'' **Gurh.''**

Having had enough of the group of weird goblins, I ran away from them, turning tail and booking it down the corridor leaving the group of confused goblins in my wake.

Admittedly running through a maze of sharp rocks probably wasn't the smartest idea I had, due to the fact I had no idea where to go and constantly bumped into the walls when I suddenly had to make sharp turns. The uneven ground didn't exactly do any favours for me either, it hurt like hell to run through the caves but I was to worried about getting caught by the goblin's to stop now, I'd rather have sore feet than a knife in my side.

Reinforcing this idea of it being a bad idea to run through the cave system, I came across another turn in the corridors and naturally followed the path, getting used to the layout enough to avoid running into walls.

But consequently I hadn't gotten used to running in darkness, leading me to run head first into some unknown object knocking me, and it, over with a less than manly shout from me and a very female scream coming from the 'object' that turned out to be a girl.

A very beautiful gi- woman in fact, one with sparkling emerald green hair that happened to be all over the place because of our tumble, she had two sharp pointed ears distinct of the elf race and her eyes were an entrancing shade of crystal green. Contrary to her ears, her facial features were surprisingly soft with high cheekbones making her easily one of the most beautiful woman he'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. Alongside being the most beautiful woman he's ever fallen onto.

Something the elf didn't seem to fancy if the annoyed look on her face was to go by.

''S-sorry...'' I stutter out, pushing myself off the girl with the help of the ground, offering a helping hand to the still laying down elf she takes it and I help pull her to her feet, giving me a better look at what she was wearing.

She was wearing a white cloak over a green and yellow military coat of elvish origins with a black belt around her waist, my eyes moved further down to see she was wear dark stockings under a pair of long black boots.

With a sigh the girl shakes her head before speaking. ''It's fine, you were clearly in a rush, but I'll have to warn you not to run through here again unless it's urgent, you could have hurt us both.'' The elf says, chastising me for my carelessness. I opened my mouth to say it was 'urgent' but realized before speaking that I probably had lost the goblins a few minutes ago and so shut my mouth with a click.

When I noticed the elf walk past me, I quickly spun around and grabbed her shoulder just as she made to round the corner stopping her in her tracks, I felt my face heat up when she tilted her head as she looked at me giving of a 'cute' vibe.

I felt my cheeks heat up more when I realized I'd stopped her without any reason prompting me to rake my brain for something to say to not look like an idiot in front of the pretty girl.

''I-I'm sort of lost… can you help me find the way out?''

Bell you're a _fucking_ idiot...

-=/\/\/\/\=-

Riveria Ljos Alf didn't know what to think of the boy walking by her side who introduced himself as Bell Cranel.

Many things were off about him, his lack of equipment to be in the dungeon, his caramel skin with no tan lines, just a few shades darker than the Hiryute twins, his skin was odd because that colour tone was naturally reserved for the amazonian race that was strictly female.

His snow white hair and red eyes were an odd combination she'd never seen before, giving him an even more unique look. But most of all, the tattoos that covered his body were the most interesting. They all varied in quality and shape, each one looked different despite some having the same meanings.

Oddly enough they were all negative meanings. She recognised several elven symbols tattooed onto his skin, all meaning; Bastard, hate, anger, death, ominous, fear and war. It was odd, why would someone want to tattoo their skin with symbols meaning such as those? She couldn't understand why and it was plaguing her mind.

While walking she took the opportunity to take in Bells appearance. He was shorter than her, standing roughly at five foot five inches give or take, his build was lacking for an adventurer, being unusually lanky with little muscle growth, his 'equipment', if you could even call it that, consisted of a tattered crimson robe that was wrapped around his waist and reached his ankles, it had several singe marks on it from light burning and was torn in several places. No shoes or even socks, he was completely barefoot in the dungeon for some god forsaken reason.

It was something she only saw amazonians do.

''Is something wrong, Riveria?'' Bell asks, noticing the high elf was staring. Looking away and coughing into her fist she spoke.

''Nothing, I'm just curious about your tattoos is all.''

Riveria quickly found that was the wrong thing to say as Bell's fists tightened and a pained look overcame his face at the mention of his tattoos. He stopped in his tracks prompting Riveria to stop and turn towards the boy to apologize but stopped when she seen a tear roll down his cheek.

''S-sorry… I'd prefer not to talk about it...'' Bell practically breathed out, trying to stop his voice trembling, he cast his gaze down and used an arm to cover his eyes. ''A-ha… I'm such a baby… crying in front of a pretty girl I've just met… god I'm a wimp...''

''J-just give me a minute...'' Bell mummers, turning away while Riveria watched with a frown at the boy's reaction, it was blatantly apparent to her they were related to a dramatic experience.

Sighing when she felt a wave of guilt wash over her the high elf strode over to the boy and placed a hand on his back causing his eyes to widen and his body to stiffen.

''I should be the one apologizing, I shouldn't have brought it up.'' Riveria apologizes. ''It was insensitive of me.''

Waving it off Bell quickly rejects her apology. ''It's not your fault, you just didn't know.'' Bell explains, a weak smile graced his lips as he continued. ''Just… please don't bring it up again.''

''I'll be sure not to.'' Riveria says with a smile of her own causing the white haired boy to cough and look away, his face a few shades darker all of a sudden confusing the high elf.

''W-well, we should get g-going. Lost time and all. Ha-ha.'' Bell rushes out, quickly setting off in a panicked quick walk.

''That's the wrong way...'' Riveria corrects prompting Bell's face to turn even darker as he spun around on his heel in a comical fashion with an embarrassed look on his face.

''I-I knew that!'' Bell says, quick to defend his mistake and walks past the high elf, stiffly in a robotic fashion causing her to have to muffle a giggle to save the boy further embarrassment.

''You shouldn't walk to far ahead, you might run into someone again.'' Riveria calls out, jogging to catch up with Bell who'd made considerable distance from her. When she finally reached Bell he was scratching his hair in a sheepish manner while giving a hushed apology for going ahead.

"Don't worry about it, just don't do it again."

The walk through the dungeon was unusually peaceful, Riveria found this concerning as she knew there had been monsters on this path that she wanted to use to test how well Bell could handle himself in combat, but they'd all vanished for some reason.

She even circled around to another point she _knew_ there was monsters but was confused when the area was completely empty with not a single monster in sight when they entered the large room.

' _Does Bell have some sort of skill that causes monster's to run away from him?'_ Riveria thought to herself, sending a side glance to the boy in question who was busy looking around the room they'd walked into.

''Are you sure this is the right way, Riveria?'' Bell asks, looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

''No, sorry. It looks like I accidently made a wrong turn, it won't happen again.'' Riveria answers while turning around. ''Come on, it's this way.''

They walked again in silence, her at the front with Bell following slightly behind her. She didn't know why but she had a bad feeling around Bell all of a sudden, her instincts told her to not trust him and leave him alone but her brain told her he was just a lost adventurer who'd gotten ahead of himself and run into the dungeon without proper gear. If he was as dangerous as her instincts told her he would have attacked by now while her back was turned to him, but he didn't he only followed quietly while looking around, probably trying to block out the awkward silence between them.

She didn't mind the silence, she'd come accustomed to walking silently in large groups in her time as an adventurer, this was nothing for her but the feeling of the spike in her instincts to run when his red eyes flicked onto her was starting to grate her nerves. Never before had she felt so unsafe while being accompanied in the dungeon…

And so she was thankful when she turned the corner and saw the dungeon entrance, a large set of warded double doors that created a shield that prevented monster's from escaping. Honestly it was a godsend, literally, that the door was in place because if not Orario would be swarmed with monsters every night due to the high presence of people concentrated above.

''Well looks like this is where we part ways, Please take care not to run into the dungeon unprepared again.'' Riveria says, coming to a stop and turning to Bell who snapped out of admiring the large doors to look at the Elf who'd helped him.

''Y-yeah, thanks. I owe you one.'' Bell replied sheepishly, offering a hand for the elf to take. He blinked in confusion when Riveria's arm twitched but didn't motion to take his hand prompting him to lower it. ''W-well...thank you Riveria.''

''No problem...'' Riveria breaths out as Bell runs past her.

' _W-what was that feeling just now?'_ Riveria asks herself, glancing back at the tanned boy as he ran through the gates and quickly found himself tripped on the stairway that lead up. She didn't know why but when Bell had offered his hand to her she felt like she was about to be killed, it felt like when she first entered the dungeon and had an encounter with a small mob party, she was frozen stiff and needed to be saved by a group of passing adventurers but unlike then she'd almost used a spell to attack Bell…

' _Damn it Riveria, he's just a child, you don't need to be so fearful of him...'_

Even so she couldn't shake the feeling of dread that ran through her when the boy ascended the steps, like she just made a huge mistake by leading Bell out of the dungeon. In the end she turned around and made her way back into the dungeon, brushing off the feeling as just her acting paranoid.

' _It's not like he's a monster or anything.'_

-=/\/\/\/\=-

It's only been three minutes since I left the dungeon and I'm already in trouble with a girl again…Yeah, I'm not good with girls, even with my grandad's advice I'm what he would call a 'pussy' when it came to girls. I didn't actually know what it meant but I've just rolled with it for now. Getting back on point I was in trouble against, first it was with the elf girl I'd literally run over, thankfully she'd been rather nice about it and even lead me out of the dungeon. The fact she turned down my advances of shaking her hand did sting a little but I sort of expected it, she no doubt was annoyed that I'd run her over beforehand.

But this girl was on a whole 'nother level…

She, like many elf's, was beautiful, short and neatly cut light brown hair reached her shoulders, her concerned emerald eyes pierced through me like daggers, her pointed ears were different from most elf's, not being as long and having some human roundness to them giving away that she was a half elf. She wore what I could describe as a bartender's suit, a black formal vest that sat over a long sleeved white button shirt, a grey bow-tie was wrapped around her collared shirt loosely, her legs were covered by a pair of matching black formal trousers and on her feet were a pair of heeled shoes. No doubt it was the guilds uniform judging by how others working with her also wore the same uniforms.

She was indeed a beautiful half elf… Shame she was shouting at me...

''Why did you go into dungeon without filling out the guild form!?'' The half elf practically screamed in my face while shoving a slip of paper into it. ''You could have been hurt and no-one would have known!''

''S-sorry.'' I apologize. ''It won't happen again!''

''It better not, although the guild may be considered annoying to most adventurers, especially new ones.'' The half elf says, crossing her arms over her chest and giving me a cross look. ''It's still essential to the well being of adventurers.''

I wanted to correct her, tell her I wasn't an adventurer but I didn't, why? Because I was at Orario, I'd appeared in the _dungeon_ out of the blue like a monster from the stories like my grandad told me. I knew I wasn't a monster, I wasn't.

I was human and didn't attack people on sight like monsters normally did. But I didn't want to risk it…

Plus she probably wouldn't believe me if I told her to truth so why bother?

I was broken from my thoughts by the elf sighing followed by her shaking her head before gesturing for me to follow her as she turned around. Acting quickly while she was distracted, I swiftly and as quietly as I could, walked towards the doorway of the guild building, slowly creeping away while the guild attendee chastised the air for being careless and reckless by going into the dungeon underprepared,. I could barely make out as she offered 'me' a deal of basic gear and a weapon for 3600 Valis I didn't have.

When I reached the door a banshee like shrill reached my ears prompting me to make a sprint through the double wooden doors before the half elf attendee could catch me, I spun around a group of adventurers who looked surprised at my sudden exit from the guild. I silently thanked Riveria for allowing me to inadvertently learn to move around people rather than run head first into them.

It saved me from running head first into a pair of amazonian twins who would have no doubt chopped me to bits if I even so much as touched them.

' _Coward! A real man would have intentionally run into the busty one and copped a feel!'_ My grandad says in my head prompting me to brush away the image of him, ignoring the old man's screams of calling me a 'beta male' before he vanished. Now isn't the time! I'm running from the devil!

I found out very fast that when compared to the dungeon I didn't have as much stamina as I used to now that I was out of it, I'd run out of breath fairly quickly and it wasn't long before my chest started to burn from the overload of work causing me to inevitably stumble to a stop in front of an alleyway.

Using the wall as support I breathed in several greedy gulps of air to slow my racing heart down.

''Ha...I...haven't run that… ha…much in...a while...'' Damn it was hard to speak. My lungs damn _hurt_ to breath with and to make matters worse my throat was burning up, ah no wait that's just the vomit.

''Ughh…'' Annnnddd I vomited, nice…Was I really this bad? I know I didn't do to much exercise in my village but damn this was just sad, even for me.

''My...shoes...'' Turning my head to the side I see a short, and I mean short, woman with black hair tied into pigtails that reached her thighs. Her tear filled eyes were a dark shade of blue, she wore a rather revealing white dress that gave me a rather nice view of her oversized breasts that were held up with a blue ribbon that was under her breasts and moved over her arms, her arms were covered by a pair of white gloves that reached half way up her forearm before flaring out. To finish it all off she wore a pair of white flip flops, now covered in a yellowish green stomach acid, that were very out of place with the rest of her outfit.

''I'M SO SORRY!'' I immediately went into apology mode, how could I not? I just vomited on her shoes and that look of sadness… It was just impossible to resist, I'm pretty sure it'd have even the most fearsome of warriors apologizing to her viciously.

''I'll make it up to you I swear!''

I knew I'd been duped the moment a mischievous smile came to the girls face, the tears, the look of sadness were all gone, now replaced by what I could compare to a lion who'd stumbled across defenceless pray and was going in for the kill.

''You'll make it up to me?''

''Yes!'' Damn it Bell! You should be saying no! Not yes! Gods I'm an idiot! I'm going to get myself killed!

I was over, she'd make me a slave, she'd butcher me and chop me into pieces and feed me to dogs for amusement, she'd make me a gladiator and have me fight powerful monsters in droves until I fell over from exhaustion, she...she… She'd use me for-

''Then join my familia.''

Huh? ''Huh?''

''I said join my familia, you want to make it up to me right?'' The goddess asked, I nodded my head, unable to stop myself. ''Then join my familia!''

''Well...I uh-.'' Damn it Bell speak! You can't join a familia now, You have too much to sort out first. ''How do you know I'm not already part of one?'' Ah-ha got you there! She'd never know if I was part of a familia!

''Because I don't sense a blessing on you.'' No! My defence destroyed by logic and reason! Damn I can't argue with that, she has me there, I can't go back on a promise I've made to such a cute girl.

''Ah… well, I guess I can't say no since I ruined your...flip flops.'' Ugh- after everything that happens I get defeated by a goddess the size of a child… Well her chest sort of told me she was everything but a child.

' _Press X to pou-'_ Not now grandad!

''Yes~! I finally have my first adventurer!'' The small goddess cries out in victory while fist pumping. Seeing she was distracted I took a step back in preparation to run but stopped when I felt the goddess grip me like she was made from iron. ''Where are you going?'' Her voice is to sickly sweet! Scary!

''N-nowhere!'' I quickly reply to avoid a swift death causing the sharp glare I was getting to soften.

''Good, now come on! I have to give you the blessing right away!'' The goddess sings out and starts dragging me behind her causing me to stumble for a moment before regaining my footing, I was forced to listen to her fire out word after word about how excited she was to have me in her familia and how she would treat me like a king and the such. It was actually quite nice… If it wasn't for the fact I could hear my grandad cheering me on about becoming a man.

''We're here!'' Dismissing the ghost of my grandad I look at the familia home and blink in confusion.

It was a run down church…

''Umm...'' I look down at the goddess who was fidgeting on the spot, looking downcast as she touched her fingers together nervously waiting for my input on her home.

''It's nice.''

Bell you're too nice for your own good…

''Really?!'' The goddess shouts in surprise, when I nod she beamed with enough light to put the sun to shame forcing me to look away to stop going blind. ''Come on inside!'' With that the goddess dragged me through the doors and into the church and then to a secret passageway hidden behind the alter that led to a stairway into the cellar.

Slowly following the goddess down the stairway I paused when I was faced with a spacious room refitting for living purposes, a worn out couch and table filled the centre of the cellar while a certain cut the room down the middle obscuring half of the cellar from view, all lit by a single worn out magic stone powered chandelier that hung from the roof lopsidedly. A single wardrobe sat against the wall, the paint faded due to its age.

It was surprisingly nice…

''You think so to?'' The goddess asks happily, bringing attention to the fact that I had been thinking aloud.

''Y-yeah… It's a lot more spacious to what I thought it'd be...'' I murmur, looking anywhere by the goddess, the roof, floor, walls, furniture, her chest. I quickly looked away with a light tiny on my cheeks when I caught myself staring and was thankful when the pint sized goddess didn't seem to notice my perverse moment, too engrossed in shooting out information on how she worked hard to get to where she was.

''Ah-ha… You're a rather hard worker for a goddess.'' I praise sheepishly causing the goddess in question to puff out her chest in pride bringing my attention to it once more.

''I am, I work two jobs to keep myself afloat!'' The goddess replies proudly before slumping over in defeat when she adds on ''Also to work off my debt...''

'How does a goddess go into debt?' I ask flatly in my mind. Seriously, how does a goddess go into debt…?

''Well… Should we get on with turning me into an adventurer?'' I wanted to get this done and over with as quickly as possible. At the notion the goddess started running into the curtained part of our home and re-emerged a moment later with a piece of fine linen in her hands and some bland looking metal tool.

''Y-yes, come we should get started immediately!'' The goddess shouts all to eagerly while gesturing to the king sized bed behind her.

''Uh… How does this work?'' I ask as I walk past the goddess while looking at the bed, fighting off the more not safe for work thoughts that came to mind, I immediately blamed my grandad.

Catching onto what I was getting at the goddess' face turned a shade pink before she explained the process that only involved her tattooing her familia sigil onto my back and the rest, like my stats, would appear on their own.

At the mention of having something tattooed on me I frowned, something the goddess picked up on and asked what was wrong. ''Sorry...It's just I don't like...I have a traumatic experience with it is all...''

''Ah…Right your… Don't worry, this process won't hurt, it'll actually feel good.'' The goddess murmurs at first before speaking up in a reassuring manner. 'If you don't want to do it, it's fine...''

''No, I promised I would become a member of your familia.'' I say, shooting down the goddess' offer to pull out with a sigh.

''Just make it quick please…''

Nodding the goddess instructed me to lay on my stomach on the bed and I follow her instructions, walking over to the bed and laying down on my front side.

''W-why don't we just get this done and over with, yeah?.'' I stutter out, trying, and failing, to suppress the slowly growing blush on my face when I noticed the goddess giving me a rather… lewd gaze. ' _Blushing like a school girl with a crush, well done Bell.'_

My eyes widened when I felt something mount my back, I craned my head to the side to see the goddess sitting on me with a grin on her face.

''Do you need to do it like this?'' An embarrassed me mumbles, I end up sighing in defeat when the goddess hummed out a 'yes' while nodding all too eagerly for my liking.

Accepting my fate I dropped my head onto the mattress and waiting for the goddess to start.

Without warning the goddess jabbed my back causing me to yelp at the freezing cold metal rod pressing into my skin. ''It's going to be cold.'' The goddess warns all to late causing me to groan a 'thanks for the warning.' but the goddess ignored me and started the process of tattooing my back.

Getting the familia sigil was oddly… pleasant. Unlike with the villagers the Goddess was very careful with how she handled the tattooing, she was very precise as she traced my back with god only knows what, literally, and was careful not to lean to hard onto my back and even made sure to be lighter with the tattooing when she moved over some more sensitive areas. Something the villagers didn't bother with when marking me.

''If you don't mind me asking, what're you drawing?'' I ask, steeling myself and forcing the moan out of my voice. Uhh, this was way to relaxing...

''My familia sigil, but that won't stay there.'' The goddess says quietly, focusing on tattooing the finer details.

''It wont?'' I press on, glancing back at the goddess with a confused brow raised. I wanted answers!

''No, think of it like a catalyst that'll draw out the rest for me and let me update your stats whenever I want. All gods and goddesses do it now to avoid the old way of having to remove and redraw everything over and over.'' The goddess explains. ''Sometimes removing and redrawing everything removed stats or skills on some people, so a new method was used when a level three adventure was dropped down to a level one by accident a good few years ago.''

I cringed at the mention of the stat drop of the poor adventurer, imagining working years and fighting in the dungeon, risking life and death only for it to get wiped away because of an accident during a check. I'd be devastated if that ever happened to me, it wouldn't really surprise me if the adventurer retired due to the accident. I probably would have as well from grief…

''How long does this usually take?'' I ask, trying not to squirm when the metal rod moved a little _low_.

''It'll take a few more minutes, I need to be precise and make no mistakes or else it won't work and I'll need to start over.'' The goddess explains quietly, her voice just above a mummer. ''It doesn't help that it's a bit hard to see...''

Accepting my fate I remain still as time ticked by, the goddess carefully tattooed my back, I would occasionally squirm earning me a crisp flick on the ear for my trouble followed by something hot touching my back for a moment, It wasn't a burning hot like the fires, just a little uncomfortable. I assumed it was a tool that removed the tattoo part that was messed up by my moving.

''Annnddd~ done!'' The goddess draws out and removed the rod from my back. She nodded in satisfaction before placing the piece of linen on my back. ''Stay still so I can get your stats.'' Feeling something press against my back I did as the goddess said.

''Ah-ha! It's done!'' The goddess shouts viciously as she stands up and admires her handy work allowing me to spin around on the bed. ''Now just write your name on this and we'll be done.''

Oh, I still haven't asked the goddess her name…

''It's Hestia.'' Hestia says, introducing herself before I could ask leaving me to chuckle sheepishly. Damn she beat me to it.

''My names Bell Cranel.'' I introduce myself, offering a hand that the goddess standing over me took without hesitation and shook eagerly. Well she's definitely better than Riveria, although Riveria had essentially saved my life, Hestia gave me a place to stay, made me an adventurer and didn't ask questions about my… marks…She was definitely the best of all three girls I'd met today. Plus she actually shook my hand.

Which was nice.

''Now sign here.'' Hestia orders, handing me the linen and the pen and then pointing to the spot I needed to sign, sighing it with a sloppy signature the goddess quickly snatched the linen out of my hand with an unsettling giggle as she turned away.

''Yes...my first...hahaha...''

Ah… Maybe I spoke to soon?

''Right, here are your stats!'' Hestia says, turning back to me and showing me the piece of paper that I started to read for myself.

 _ **:Basic information:**_

 **Name: Bell Cranel**

 **Age: 14**

 **Race: Namanari**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 14**

 **Skin colour: Caramel/amazonian brown**

 **Eye colour: Bloody red**

 **Hair colour: Snowy white**

 **Height: 5'5''**

 _ **:Stats:**_

 **Level: 1**

 **Strength: I0**

 **Endurance: I0**

 **Dexterity: I1**

 **Agility: I1**

 **Magic: G284**

 _ **:Magic:**_

 **Curse of a Thousand Sins**

 **Daemon's Claw**

 **Summon Lesser Daemon**

 _ **:Skills:**_

 **All the World's evil (FAKE)**

 **King of Daemons (FAKE)**

 **Argonaut (ALTER)**

''Huuuh? I can use magic?'' The sound that escaped my mouth was filled with so much surprise that Hestia ended up turning the linen around and reading through it herself, I watched her jaw slowly drop before she looked at me.

I expected her to be skeptical and worried, and so I feared the worse.

I didn't expect her to hug me…

''YES! I HAVE THE BEST CHILD EVER!'' Hestia screams out happily, her feet kicking around as she buried her head into my chest causing me to flush. This was all so sudden, I can't even say anything! Work brain, work! ''You have three skills and spells that I've never heard about! They must be powerful right!?''

''Uh yeah?'' God. Damn. It.

At this point I'm just digging the hole that was my grave deeper and deeper… But she was just so cute! I can't just shoot her down like that, it would make me a monster if she cried because of me telling the truth.

''Hey… Why is everything on the sheet so oddly specific?'' I ask, I wanted to know why they were so specific about stuff, what's wrong with that? Seeing the goddesses eyes flick away from mine I paid close attention.

''Oh...well.'' Hestia mummers, her cheeks flushed slightly as she looked away. ''The gods and goddesses aren't really known for being… serious?''

You're kidding…? I didn't even say it aloud and I could already tell how flatly I'd have said it.

''W-well let's get everything sorted!'' Hestia stutters out, jumping off me and moving so fast she blurred out of my vision. ''Let's get you registered at the guild!''

Yeah, that made sense. I needed to register just like that… elf...

Oh…

Ohhhh no…

-=/\/\/\/\=-

The walk back to the guild was… tense to say the least, for me at least. I was intentionally slow in walking, how could I not be?

There was a devil waiting for me there. I took comfort in the fact my goddess was talking chirpily about what she wanted to do with the familia and some plans that involved getting a 1-up on some 'flat chested red headed goddess with a snakes face'. But sadly all things must come to an end, we reached the guild and ever so slowly I walked in, hoping that the devil wouldn't notice me walking in, if I could just stay low she wouldn't notice me and I'd be home free-

''YOU!''

Fuck.

''Me...heh...heh...''

Double fuck.

''Why did you run off earlier without saying anything!'' The elf before me shouts, grabbing a hold of my ear and pulling. Dammit that hurts!

''Ow, ow, ow! I'm sorry!'' I apologize through the pain, trying to ignore the eye of several adventurers watching with amused stares.

''You should be!'' The elf says, tugging on my ear again getting a series of 'ow's' from me, again.

''Honestly, first you go into the dungeon without proper gear and then you run away from me!''

''Huh? Bell's already been in the dungeon?'' Hestia asks, sending me a curious gaze. No Hestia! She'll kill me if she finds out! Have mercy goddess!

''Didn't you know? He was in the dungeon earlier today.'' The elf states, her eyes slowly forming into an intense glare along with Hestia's when they realized something at the same time.

I'd been in the dungeon without a blessing.

'' **You idiot!''** Both goddess and elf shout thunderously, getting the attention of the entire guild in time for me to be beaten by both of them mercilessly. Okay that's an exaggeration. Hestia beat on my back uselessly with her tiny hands while the elf pulled my ear even harder than before.

''How could you go into the dungeon without a blessing! Are you mad?!'' The elf demands, pulling at my ear despite me getting to let go.

''Bell! You could have died and you wouldn't have been apart of my familia!'' Hestia cries out, punching my back a little harder.

I have the worst luck with woman!

'' _He went into the dungeon without a blessing?''_

'' _Is he mad?''_

'' _Or he's really strong.''_

'' _Look at those tattoos, they're pretty sick.''_

'' _Weird, isn't that skin tone reserved only for amazonians?''_

'' _Maybe he's the first male amazonian?''_

'' _There's no such thing you idiot.''_

'' _His get ups a bit weird, but it suits him weirdly enough.''_

'' _I want to be between two girls like that...''_

Why the hell is everyone staring, Mind your damn business!... Wait, what was the last one?

''Are you even listening?'' The elf demands, giving my ear a tug brining my back to reality. When I nodded she huffed and let my ear go prompting me to grab onto my abused ear and caress the sensitive skin. ''Well since you want to be so careless looks like you'll need someone to tutor you about the dangers of the dungeons.''

That was… pretty considerate now that I think about it, she as offering me help even after I ran away from her. Maybe she wasn't all that bad?

'' _Welp he's dead.''_

'' _Yup.''_

'' _I'll be sure to attend the funeral.''_

Huh?! The hell is that meant to mean?! When I glared at them they all turned away like it was none of their business.

Help a guy out here! I need answers!

''Does that mean you'll be his dungeon advisor?'' Hestia asks, glaring at the elf oddly enough. Had she come to my defence? Thank you goddess!

''Naturally.'' The elf replies while crossing her arms over her chest. ''It's my job to ensure all adventures know the dangers in the dungeon. And it's also my job to ensure the troublesome one's are properly… _educated_.''

Ugh- I just got burned by an accountant…

''Now, it's a pleasure to meet you Bell, my name is Eina Tulle and I'll be your dungeon advisor from this point on.'' Eina introduces herself, offering me a hand that I hesitantly take and shake.

''It's a pleasure, Eina, My names Bell Cranel, let's work together.'' Seeing the flat stare I was getting from the elf I realized just how unenthusiastically I'd said it. Clearing my throat I repeated the phrase, this time with a little more excitement getting Eina to nod with a small smile gracing her lips.

''Good, now let's fill out that form.'' Eina says, getting sure to grab my wrist this time to stop me running away from her as she walked to the desk.

Why. Are. People. GLARING?!

''This is the form, fill it out with all your information and leave _nothing_ out, or I'll make you do it again.'' Eina explains, putting emphasis on the word nothing like a mother would to a child who kept making the same mistake over and over.

Seeing no reason to not do it I fill out everything, my age, eye colour, name, date of birth, skills, magic, hell I even filled out the marital status with 'single' even though it said to leave it blank if unmarried. I needed to be sure, I didn't want to write it all out again.

''Everything seems to be in order.'' Eina mummers as she picked the sheet up and skimmed through it. Though when he eyes moved down lower on the sheet they suddenly widened in surprise.

''T-three unique skills?!'' Eina stammers out a little too loudly allowing many of those in the guild to hear and they started to whisper and mummer to each other while giving me what I could only assume were envious stares. Looking back at Eina flatly she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly while apologizing for her outburst before becoming serious again.

''This is impressive though, it takes years for many adventurers just to get a single skill or spell under their belt and those are usually basic in nature.''

Well, that explained the envy being slammed into the back of my head by the magic oriented adventurers. Turning my head to the adventures I grin smugly causing the killing intent in the building to spike tenfold.

I could even hear a few chanting, but they were thankfully stopped by members of staff or their friends. One brown haired elf in particular was glaring extra hard at me while two familiar amazonian's held her back. She was muttering darkly about it 'not being fair.' as she tried to cast a spell to attack me.

I was enjoying this way to much… Which was off because I hated when people were angry with me. I liked to be on people good side and here I was, actively trying to get them to hate me.

It… It was pretty fun...

Hearing a sigh I turn back to Eina who was looking at me flatly for being an antagonist.

''S-sorry.'' I stutter out, trying and failing to hold the chuckle out of my voice only causing Eina's stare to somehow become flatter.

''Ah-ha! My child's the bestest!'' Hestia on the other hand wasn't being very subtle about it, she was screaming to the heavens and rubbing it in like salt on a wound. Sighing in defeat Eina just put my form into a pile of paperwork.

''Please promise me you'll be safe in the dungeon.'' Eina says.

''I'll be sure not to run.'' I say automatically causing Eina to raise a brow at me.

''It's good to know you're taking my advice.'' The voice of none other than Riveria makes itself known, drawing Eina's wide eyed attention to the elf.

''R-Riveria!'' Eina stutters out, surprised by the emerald haired elf's appearance. ''W-what brings you here?''

''I was just finishing up with talking around the first floor of the dungeon and I happened to notice the killing intent in the room.'' Riveria replies and then looks at me like she knew it was my fault.

Ouch that stung.

''W-why're you looking at me for?'' I demand weakly causing the elf to cover her mouth and giggle at me. ''Why're you- Stop laughing!''

''Sorry, I'll try.''

' _Try?'_

''How do you know my Bell?'' Hestia demands, appearing between me and Riveria surprising us both with her sudden appearance. Wait did she just say 'my'?

''We met in the dungeon, he pinned me to the ground.'' Riveria says, unknowingly causing many of the males within the building to suddenly direct their burning primal rage towards me. Hestia on the other hand, was seething with so much killing intent it made everyone else in the room look like pansies in comparison.

''Riveria please expand on that.'' I say flatly, hoping Riveria would catch on.

''Before I die.''

''Ah… What I meant to say is he ran into me by accident and knocked us to the ground.'' Thankfully Riveria did catch on and quickly clears it up. ''After that I lead him out of the dungeon per his request as he was lost.''

''Hmph, if that's the case I'll let you off the hook for saving my child.'' Hestia says with a huff, crossing her arms and looking away from Riveria like a child taking a temper tantrum.

''Yes, thank you for leading him out of the dungeon, I don't think he would have gotten out himself.'' Eina says, sighing in relief.

''Why's that?'' Riveria asks curiously. ''Is he not capable of fighting the monster's on the first floor?'' Oddly enough she sounded offended on my behalf, like you did if someone was bad mouthing your friend behind there back and you happened to hear.

''It's not that I don't think he can handle himself. Just that he wasn't blessed when he was in the dungeon earlier.'' Eina mummers, rubbing her forehead like she was having a headache, and she probably was.

''Just when I thought you couldn't be more reckless...'' Riveria says, looking at me with a flat stare that had me scratching the back of my head with a nervous laugh tagged on. ''Well at least you're safe, that's what matters.''

I opened my mouth but before I could reply someone else suddenly made themselves known. ''Come on Riveria! We're heading back!'' Turning my head I spotted the same group from earlier approaching with a tall silver haired werewolf. Noticing me the werewolf looked me over before scoffing and setting his eyes back on Riveria. ''What's with the weirdo with tattoos?''

Ohhh, I already hated this guy…

Before I could give him a piece of my mind Riveria stepped in, coming to my defence. ''Bete, you shouldn't be making fun of people based on appearance, especially considering the reaction you have when someone mocks you for being a werewolf.'' Bete looked like he wanted to talk back but only huffed while looking away.

''Ooooh~ The big bad wolf just got collared~'' One of the amazonian's sings out. She had short cut black hair that barely brushed her shoulders with brown eyes filled with mischief, like all amazonian's she was a pure beauty and didn't care much for clothes, wearing only the bare minimum of clothing consisting of a strip of cloth around her flat chest and a Pareo around her waist that left little to the imagination with most of her caramel skin on display.

''Huh?! Did you say something anvil chest?!'' Bete shouts back and immediately finds himself in a comical fist fight with the amazonian who was screeching about how she wasn't flat, just 'developing'.

''Say, who's the kid?'' The other amazonian sister asks, looking at me with a curious brow raised. She looked much like her sister but her black hair was much longer and her chest was more developed, something I'm sure her sister is envious off.

Covering her ample breasts was a red bra that gave a generous view of her curves, around her waist she wore a much shorter version of her sisters Pareo. On her legs were a pair of red stocking like garments that reached down to her feet and narrowed to a point and used a ring to hoop around one of her toes.

''Looks like he walked through a desert.''

Today sure as hell felt like it...

''I'm Bell, pleasure to meet you.'' I say while standing up and offering the amazonian a hand. A simple gesture meant to establish companionship. So imagine my shock when I was suddenly lifted into the air and thrown onto my back within the span of half a second, blasting the air out of my lungs and probably cracking a few ribs and possibly my spine in the process.

A deafening silence filled the guild hall when the many adventurer's turned their heads to see the Amazonian holding my wrist in an iron grip with her fist raised ready to cave my skull in.

It was only just before she did the deed did her eyes widen in realization.

''Holy-! Tione what the hell?!''

''...Fuck.''

-=/\/\/\/\=-

'' _Did you see that?''_

'' _Damn that was low, attacking a level one like that.''_

'' _Hm, didn't know the Loki familia was so aggressive to newbies.''_

'' _Makes me feel glad I didn't join...''_

'' _Isn't she level five or something?''_

'' _I wish I was thrown around by a woman like that…''_

'Shit! What the fuck did I just do?! He's a newbie! A level one and I just body slammed him into the floor like a minotaur!'

Tione's mind was flooded with thoughts, she didn't know what to do, she panicked suddenly, feeling as though she was being looked at by a monster and acted on her instincts to eliminate the threat. And not just any attack, she treated him like a charging Minotaur and threw him into the ground like one, an attack that she used to break their backs and kill them instantly!

He was dead! He just killed a level one adventurer because he scared her! She was done, she'd be jailed for life! She'd-

''Ugghhh...That hurt...'' Bell groans causing Tione's eyes to widen.

'HE'S ALIVE?!' She didn't know if it was shock or relief or a mix of both but she was thankful he wasn't dead, she could salvage this! She just needed to not panic!

''F-fuck! I'm sorry! I didn't- Shit- I DIDN'T MEAN TO ATTACK YOU!''

In her mind Tione kicked herself, What was that?! How the hell was that an apology! She was panicking! STOP PANICKING!

''D-don't worry about it...'' Bell groans from his spot on the ground, a rather uncomfortable looking Bell shaped crater.

''What do you mean don't worry about it!'' Tione demands, ignoring her sister trying to stop her making the situation worse. ''I almost killed you!''

''Yup...It feels like it...'' Bell agreed before coughing. ''It's just...''

''What?!'' Tione asks, would this be atonement? Would he ask of something in return, could she get out of this without legal trouble?

''Can you let my wrist go…? It feels like it's about to break...'' Bell asks making Tione aware of the fact she was crushing Bell's hand quickly making her let it go getting a quiet  
"Thanks" from Bell.

He was thanking her? After she just… Who is this guy? First he makes her feel like she's about to die with just and handshake and now he's thanking her for something so minor?!

''Damn Tione, I didn't know you had a history with the kid.'' Bete comments, trying and failing to hold back the grin on his face.

''Shut your trap!'' Tione snaps at the werewolf shutting him up.

''Here drink this!'' Tione rushes out. Shoving a hand into a pouch attached to her garments and pulling out a healing potion and practically shoving it down Bell's throat to get him to drink it. She didn't realize that it was a high end potion made to deal with fatal wounds like a hole in your side if you happened to be say, impaled by something.

''Umm…Tione I can use magic to heal him...'' Riveria says by Tione's side causing her to blush realizing she'd just wasted a high end healing potion that cost a lot of Vails for no reason.

''I'm an idiot…'' Tione mummers, face palming with enough force to cause a cringe educing smack to sound through the guild. ''I'm such an idiot...'' Tione murmured into her palm, trying oh so hard to hide her darkening face.

''Oh wow I feel way better.'' Bell says bringing her attention to the boy who sat himself up while looking at his arms in confusion. ''It feels like I wasn't just slammed into the ground by an amazonian.''

''Fuck- I said I was sorry.'' Tione groans out. Having to suppress her urge to swear more.

''S-sorry, I couldn't help it.'' Bell laughs out while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He opened his mouth to add something on but was suddenly close lined back into the ground by a goddess shaped projectile that struck him faster than Tione could track.

''AH! BELL ARE YOU OKAY?!'' Hestia screams, shaking Bell who at this point was unconscious, realizing her mistake the goddess gasps dramatically before begging for Riveria to heal Bell. The High elf got to work quick and cast a quick healing spell to reverse any damage caused by Hestia's charge.

Tione didn't know why but she had a feeling Bell was going to be a recurring character in the near future...

-=/\/\/\/\=-

To most what transpired would be considered an odd series of events, a Level 5 adventure from the Loki guild lashing out at a Level 1 adventurer who'd only started up was odd, although many of the Loki familia did openly mock those lower than them they would never dare lay a hand on someone weaker than them unless they started it and even then they'd be careful not to cause to much damage because of the repercussions.

''How odd...'' The goddess sitting on her throne says to no one in particular, having watching the events transpire from her seat. She was what most would consider the physical manifestation of lust.

She stood out in beauty even among the gods, contested only by Ishtar. Her perfect silver hair flowed down her back like a waterfall, her purple eyes would cause any man or woman who looked into them to become weak at the knees. Covering some of her perfect snow white skin was an exposing black and red dress that left much of her stomach and breasts exposed allowing those who had the grace of looking upon her to view her perfect golden ratio undisturbed.

''Bell Cranel…'' She tested the name on her perfect lips and found herself pleased at how well it flowed. Her eyes moved back to the orb, focusing on the unconscious boy currently being shaken by his goddess Hestia.

Oh how she felt envious, she'd snatched something so interesting from under her nose. If only she'd been informed when he entered the city maybe she could taken snatched the boy up first. But alas her scouts didn't say anything about him.

Which itself was off, her scouts would not disobey her, they knew better than to ignore her orders. They made a collection of those who entered the city before noon and delivered it to her to scout out potential new powerful adventurer. Yes something was off, there was no way something like this would slip by her scouts, they were all high level adventurers who wouldn't miss someone who stuck out more than Bell.

And so the goddess searched herself, going over the day's events through her orb, keeping a sharp eye out for the heavily tattooed boy.

''There you are.'' Freya purrs, stopping the image on Bell stumbling through the dungeon doors. She then carefully followed the projection backwards, watching in reverse as the events of how Bell ended up in Orario. Her eyes widened when she watched the boy sit before a group of goblins, he was as confused and surprised as she was when they didn't attack but then her eyes widened further and her lips parted parted for a gasp as she watched wall behind the boy split open and suck him before closing off.

To be sure she played the video forwards and sure enough the boy was sent shooting out of the wall like a monster, ending rather roughly on the ground with a 'oof' escaping his lips.

''Bell Cranel…'' Freya mummers, her lips slowly spreading into a grin full off lust.

''You come from the dungeon, covered in curses and words of ill meaning, becoming blessed by a goddess, and now you find yourself with an odd reputation…''

''How interesting… I'll be sure to keep an eye on you, my little monster…''

* * *

 _ **Well I hope you enjoyed this, if it seems a little broken up it probably has to do with the fact this was very off and on for a while, a lot of parts were recycled from other similar stories I wanted to do but didn't like or couldn't continue.**_

 _ **Well hope you enjoyed, and if you want a more accurate description of Bell's appearance I'd suggest looking up 'Angra Mainyu' from Fate/go since that's who I based this Bell on, an unfortunate child sacrificed to be 'all the world's evils.' to forgive the sins of those in the town. He was basically used as a scapegoat by the people to cast the blame of their actions onto.**_

 _ **Bell's stats will be shown below after each chapter.**_

 _ **Also just a warning, my idea of pacing tends to be garbage in first chapters but don't worry. It'll slow down a bit, not boringly slow but enough to keep you entertained.**_

 _ **Well then, Cya!**_

 _ **:Basic information:**_

 **Name: Bell Cranel**

 **Age: 14**

 **Race: Namanari**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Skin colour: Caramel/amazonian brown**

 **Eye colour: Bloody red**

 **Hair colour: Snowy white**

 **Height: 5'5''**

 _ **:Stats:**_

 **Level: 1**

 **Strength: I0**

 **Endurance: I4**

 **Dexterity: I1**

 **Agility: I1**

 **Magic: G284**

 _ **:Magic:**_

 **Curse of a Thousand Sins.**

 **Daemon's Claw.**

 **Summon Lesser Daemon.**

 _ **:Skills:**_

 **All the World's Evil (FAKE)**

 **King of Daemons (FAKE)**

 **Argonaut (ALTER)**


	2. Chapter 2

.

* * *

Is it wrong to be all the worlds evil and still be a hero?

Ch.2: King of daemons

* * *

'' _ **DAEMON!''**_

 _That's not true..._

'' _ **Devil!''**_

 _I'm not the devil…_

'' _ **You're the reason he died!''**_

 _Who? Who did I cause to die?_

'' _ **Why did you kill my daughter you monster!''**_

 _I didn't…_

'' _ **It's your fault!''**_

 _It isn't...I'm just a child…_

'' _ **You're all the worlds evils!''**_

 _I...I'm a hero…_

'' _ **You caused me to cheat on my wife!''**_

 _B...But I didn't…._

'' _ **YOU'RE ALL THE WORLDS EVILS!''**_

 _I-…Why are you doing his…?_

'' _ **BECAUSE YOU ARE THE REASON THE WORLD IS EVIL!''**_

'' _ **BECAUSE YOU WERE BORN CURSED!''**_

'' _ **BECAUSE YOU KNOW NO INNOCENCE, ONLY DESTRUCTION!''**_

'' _ **BECAUSE YOU ARE THE REASON FOR DEATH!''**_

'' _ **BECAUSE THEY WOULD HAVE LIVED IF NOT FOR YOU!''**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

…

'' _ **DAEMON, DAEMON, BELL IS THE KING OF DAEMONS~''**_

…

…

 _ **..**_

'' _ **Why did you destroy the world, Bell?''**_

-=/\/\/\/\=-

''But I didn't...'' I opened my eyes hearing the voice, I was confused as I looked around, trying to figure out where I was and who spoke. Feeling something wet and cool on my cheek I move a hand up and brush it off as I sit myself up to get a better look around. Right so from what I can gather I'm crying, I was the one who spoke and was back at the church. How did...Right...I was body slammed into the next dimension by the beatiful amazonian, I think her name was...Tione? and then...Yeah, I was healed thanks to her using a healing potion and I sat up feeling better than ever. Then something white hit me with the force of a charging Minotaur and knocked me out…Whoa I've had one hell of a day, and a weird dream to top it all off. _Nice_.

Feeling something brushing against my toes I take a moment out of my thinking to investigate the foreign feeling and discover that it's a thin oak box with a letter attached to the top. My curiosity overcoming the saying of how it killed the cat I take a quick look around and then crawl over to the box and pick the letter up. Although it was hard to read because of the bad, forceful handwriting and was in a mix of common and another language I didn't know I could make out the bare bones of it.

''To...Bell Cranel.'' I read aloud. ''I'm sorry, from...I can't read that.''

Well that was short. I flick the letter around to see if anything was written on the back and find only a blank canvas of unused space and so carefully put the letter down and focus on the more meatier part of the apology. The box.

''So what treasures do you conceal oh mysterious box?'' I mummer aloud. Realizing I'd spoken to myself I felt my cheeks heat up and quickly glanced around to make sure no-one was around. Signing in relief when I saw no-one spying on me I slowly wrap my hands around the box's lid and pull it off, revealing the treasures within.

A small dull metal chest plate, attachable metal knee guards with a dull finish, a healing potion as well as a stamina potion and to finish it all off a basic knife that looked like it could use some sharpening, the blade was about the length of my forearm and was a dull steel grey like the armour.

''Isn't this the starter pack?'' I mummer aloud, remembering Eina explain what was in the starter pack and this happened to be it, armour, potions and a knife. It was the bare minimum to help a new adventurer during there first run so they could get more valis to buy better gear and self sustain themselves. An odd apology gift but a welcome one, I'd have to thank whoever got it for me, I definitely needed the weapon if I was going to go into the dungeon again.

And I was going to have to. I didn't want to but it would be suspicious if I didn't go in occasionally, hell it might be suspicious if I didn't go in everyday for a few weeks because I was new, I knew from my grandad that new adventurer's tended to go in nearly everyday to get a large amount of valis early so they could take it easier when they started to go down into the lower floors.

''Ugghhh, why me?'' I groan while dropping back onto the bed. I couldn't help but sigh as I looked up at he ceiling, all of this was so...Sudden. I wasn't prepared in the slightest. I didn't have anyone to go to for help, I didn't have anyone to go into the dungeon with and all I had to go into the dungeon with was a knife and some armour that looked mass produced at best.

Well...That wasn't true. I did have magic…

''Yeah that's right, when did I get magic?'' I mummer to himself questionably, I knew I'd never practised magic in my life, especially summoning magic which was considered the hardest to perform because it required you to make a connection with a beast that was probably miles away and then bring it to you. On top of that you then had to also make it obey you or it would turn on you and slay you. To make matters even worse mine was Daemon summoning.

''Skills, I need the skills...'' I mummer, digging into my mind and remembering the skill 'King of Daemons (FAKE)'. I didn't know what the (FAKE) part meant but if I had to guess it was probably something about the skill not being a real one or at least a replica. But that didn't matter, what did matter was it's meaning.

A meaning I for the life of me couldn't recall. I tried the other two skills and came up with the same result, a lack of knowledge, I knew I'd read it, I knew the meaning at one point and them bam! It was gone a moment later, like something was taking the knowledge away from me and locking it deep inside my head.

I knew it's name, the bare minimum required to gain all knowledge of the skill but I couldn't oddly enough, I didn't know why. I need to ask Hestia whenever I get the chance, maybe she might know something about my skills and while I couldn't remember there meanings when I read them.

Actually where was Hestia? Maybe she was working? She defiantly wasn't here or she'd have heard me talking to myself earlier. A quick one over of the cellar showed that she wasn't home leaving me alone. Well if she was working she most likely would be working for a while, hours in fact, meaning I had no company for a while. Hm, funny how it was the lack of my goddess being present that was the dungeons calling. Well at least this give me a chance to test out my new stuff…

Walking back over to my new gear I pick up the chest plate and give it a quick one over, obviously mass produced by a half decent smith, straps were attached well so it wouldn't fall off it was hit hard, by the looks of it the metal buckles would give out before the leather straps would. It was when I put it on my first problem occurred.

It fell off.

''I swore I had it on right...'' I mummer as I pick it up and put it back on, being sure to tighten the straps more over my chest. Again the same thing happened, the armour somehow slipped off causing it to fall to the ground leaving a nearly invisible crack on the floor. Putting it off as a defect in the buckles I moved onto the knee guards and tried attaching them only to find the same thing happening, they slipped off even when I had them attached securely.

''What…?'' Okay so I can't wear armour? That's a big downer but at least I won't be weighted down as an upside. Thankfully when I picked up the knife it didn't fall out of my hand, in actuality something I didn't expect happened instead. My tattoo's flowed into the knife, covering it in different symbols that became more concentrated on the edge of the blade. It felt odd, like the knife had just became part of me, like an extra limb. I felt a little bad that I couldn't use the armour, it was a gift but alas no matter how much I tried to put it on it just slipped off me like someone had covered it in a fine layer of rubbing oil. It was disappointing but I trudged out the doors of the church with my head up to not look to sad about it. On my way out I noticed a note on the door but was to downcast to bother reading it.

The contrast between the church and Orario itself was astonishing. The church had been quiet and tranquil, everything seemed slower inside. But Orario was much faster paced, it was just past noon so the dungeon city was bustling with activity, people of all races walked through the streets, the sound of conversation filled the area as background noise and stall owners called out there prices for there goods in a hopeful attempt to catch the eye of a passer-by.

''You there young man!'' Hearing a voice to my left I glanced in the direction to see a stout man dressed in a slightly roughed up shirt, it was standard wear for a towns person, a basic shirt a size to small tucked into brown pants a size to big held up by a worn out brown leather belt. The man's face wasn't anything special, it was pretty bland when compared to others he'd met in his short time in Orario. His brown hair was messy and unevenly cut like most peoples. Unless you somehow could fork out enough money to have someone cut your hair professionally it was usually down to the wife or yourself to do it leading to unevenness in the final product. ''Would you happen to be interested in some cooked lizhard tail?''

Lizhard's, a race of monster that was beastial in nature and the size of a child. Most renown for their ability to charge at people and for being pretty weak monsters that even a farmer with a weapon could kill if he could stab at the eyes.

''No thanks.'' I reply. Immediately the man's warming smile thinned out, clearly displeased with being declined so I quickly corrected myself. ''I mean I don't have money is all!''

''Ah I see...'' The man's look went from displeased to uninterested before he ignored me completely in favour of a couple out on a stroll. I wasn't exactly surprised by the attitude, most stall merchants had a tough time getting by back home due to larger businesses being more accessible and hygienic. It was a capitalist market and one mistake such as ignoring a customer with money over one without money could spell disaster if played out wrong. That small incident aside nothing to interesting happened on my way to the guild, the occasional curious child pointed at me due to my tattoos but otherwise nothing else happened.

If the difference between the church and Orario was astonishing them then difference between Orario and the guild building was night and day, as I came into the clearing around the guild building the contrast between them was so obvious even someone blind could point it out. The most notable of which was the type of people walking around, while the streets of Orario was full to the brim with civilians the area around the guild building was only full of adventures, all of which wore there gear with pride as they walked around and interacted, some of the male adventures showed off to the females and vise-versa, some adventurers argued loudly with each other, no doubt spats between two different familia's with some beef between their gods that spread into the children. The races of the city were much more diverse here, while in the city streets it was most common to see human's, around the guild they were a little tougher to see, to diluted with the many other races to distinguish as the majority. Dwarves, Elves, Beast-kin, amazonians and many others walked the area in their gear, and lack of it in the case of the dark skinned warriors.

'' _What's with the tattooed guy?''_

'' _Dunno, looks like an amazonian.''_

'' _He's clearly a guy.''_

'' _To be honest I though he was a chick for a second.''_

'' _Maybe he took a long walk in a desert? Who knows.''_

'' _Looks a little weak to be around these parts if you ask me.''_

'' _Who writes bastard on themselves?''_

Ugh- Why didn't I think of checking to see if Hestia had a coat on hand for me to take? I fell like I'm a piece of meat being displayed for a bunch of hungry men and woman to eat! I didn't know I could feel this self conscious about myself…Why the hell can't adventures mind their own beeswax? Was it to much to ask?!

Feeling myself walking into something soft I blink whenI stumble back finding myself eye level with a pair of semi-covered breasts of the amazonian kind, looking up I found myself looking in the face of an amazonian with sandy blond hair that reached her shoulders and then was tied into a thick braid allowing her hair to reach her feet, only barely hovering over the grass. She had golden eyes that shown with something I couldn't place and a twitching smile that I couldn't place either. All I could say was that it looked a little to large for her face.

''S-sorry for bumping into you ma'am.'' I say sheepishly, scratching the back of my head and looking up at the woman with a nervous laugh. ''Are you okay?''

'' _Oh he didn't...''_

'' _Either he's got balls of steel or he's stupid.'''_

'' _Steel? More like adamantium.''_

What were they talking about? She was smiling so clearly she wasn't mad at me for bumping into her, it was a mistake. Even my blind old grandad couldn't make a joke about it in my head. Though that was answered when I felt something hit me in the face _hard_ , even harder than when Tione slammed me into the ground with enough force to shatter it. I stumbled back from the slap while holding my. I wasn't too mad, it was sort of deserved considering I walked into her breasts after all. But why the hell did she look confused and excited at the same time? How was that even possible?

''Ha-ha...I sort of deserved that...'' I chuckle out, rubbing my face as the soreness vanished. ''Sorry for bothering you ma'am, I hope you can forgive me for walking into you.''

I watched with a raised brow as the amazonian looked at her hand and opened and closed it a few times as if testing something, when she got the result she looked back at me with narrowed eyes before speaking. ''Name.''

''Uh...N-? Oh you want my..aha...'' God I felt stupid, of course 'name' meant name, she was an amazonian, her common wouldn't be too good. ''It's Bell Cranel.''

''Bell Cranel...'' The amazonian says to herself quietly, after a moment she nodded to herself and then looked me in the eyes. ''Prepare for a fight.''

Hm, a fight. That sounded reasonable...wait...what?

''Huh?'' I spout out dumbly at the equally stupid request. Fight her? Why the hell would I do that!? I was only a level 1 with no good stats besides magic and god knows what she is! She could be a level 4 or 5 adventurer for all I know! ''W-wait! I can't fight you! I'm just a level one!''

'' _Level one and he took that hit like a champ.''_

'' _Yeah, how the hell did his neck not snap? She punched him full force.''_

'' _I heard she could kill a Minotaur with a flick as well, kids endurance must be high as well.''_

KILL A MINOTAUR WITH A WHAT?!

''Don't lie to me.'' The amazonian replies, her eyes narrowing on me as she inspected every part of me.

''What do you- Didn't you just slap me lightly for walking into you?!'' I ask causing the amazonian's eyes to widen for a moment before a large grin that emanated with blood thirst suddenly slip her face apart in a fashion that could make a Daemon look tame in comparison. OH GOD I'M MAKING THIS WORSE! ''Look whatever I did to offend you I'm sorry! This is my first day as an adventurer!''

Technically it was my second but I wasn't counting yesterday, a day I'd prefer to forget even happened even more due to the fact it was going to lead to me being split in half by this crazy amazonian who looked like she wanted to drink my blood just because I walked into her! What kind of psychopath did I just walk into!?

''Bell! There you are!'' An angel in disguise makes herself known and comes to my rescue.

''Eina!'' I call out, taking my eyes off the amazionian and looking them onto the approaching advisor. Something I quickly came to regret when I noticed the demonic aura coming off the half elf as she grabbed my shoulder. ''...Eina?''

''Come here you.'' Eina grinds out, suddenly latching onto my ear and tugging on it getting me to cry out in pain and start apologizing even though I didn't know exactly what it was for. ''Didn't you know you were meant to come here for those dungeon lessons today at noon?''

Huh lessons? ...Oh…

Ohhhh...that's…

The note…That's what it was...

Lessons...Right...

Fuck…

''I'm sorry!'' I cry out as Eina gives my ear another tug. ''I saw the note but I didn't read it!''

''At least you're honest...'' Eina sighs out while letting go of my ear allowing me to caress the pain away. ''Just pay attention next time. I'll re-scheduled the lesson for tomorrow but you better be on time or I'll come dragging you here myself!''

''Yes ma'am!'' I shout while bowing down so fast I could have sworn I suffered a momentary case of severe whip lash.

''Good, you understand.'' Eina says while crossing her arms over her chest. ''Now let's get you sorted to go into the dungeon.''

''Ah, Wait I have...'' I stop myself when I look to the right and see the amazionian from earlier was gone, nowhere to be seen. ''Where did she go?''

''Are you coming, Bell?'' Eina's voice rips me from my thoughts of where the amazionian had gone, I'll worry about it later, Eina was scarier…

''Y-yeah!'' I shout before running after Eina who'd already walked a considerable distance towards the guild building. Just how long was I stuck looking at that spot? Whatever it didn't matter, for now I need to worry about the dungeon.

But I had a feeling I was ready...

-=/\/\/\/\=-

Going into the dungeon had taught me something...

I WAS SO NOT READY!

''Holy-!'' I scream as I move out of the way of an angry wolf headed beast, a kobold if I remembered correctly. Unlike the goblin's that had seen me the previous day and reacted with confused, the four kobold's reacted violently the moment they saw me. Going on the offensive in a reckless assault with no planning or coordination with there kin. It worked in my favour as they constantly ran into one another leading to falls and accidentally hitting each other with there clubs. The only reason I wasn't dead by now was because of my grandad's self defence lessons that involved mostly avoiding attacks or redirecting them.

Seeing a kobold running at me I scrambled back out of the way of it's attack, barely avoiding it in the process, allowing the club to slam into the jagged rock surface breaking it in two, using the moment of confusion I spring forwards while spinning the knife in my hand before driving it down into the kobolds back, getting it in a good few inches before it hit something hard, it sunk in a little and then came to a grinding halt. The kobold's scream of pain was enough to tell me I hit something important and so I brought up my free hand and slammed an open palm down onto the stuck knife's hilt pushing it further into the kobold's back causing it's screech of pain to become loader and for it to spring to it's feet, pulling the knife out in an awkward way through some bone. With a large gash on it's back that leaked a dangerous amount of blood the kobold stumbled back against the wall and then fell forwards, the last of it's strength leaving it's body in the form of a sprit of blood coming out of it's maw.

Seeing their kin fall over the last three kobold's eyes suddenly latch onto me full of rage causing me to gulp nervously. If they were angry before they were livid at this point, something that showed in how brutally they charged forwards, no sparing any sympathy for there own kin as they pushed each other aside to get to me. There anger worked in my favour as the two lead kobold's tried to push one another only to miss causing them to ram into one another sending them into a rough tumble that tripped up the third getting it caught up in the mess of tangled limbs that rolled to a stop at my feet.

These things were actually autistic…

While the three kobold's wrestled with each other to get untangled I took the chance to leave hastily, I didn't care about that damn magic stone! I could barely fight one and come out with the kill under my belt because I was lucky enough for it to fuck up and break it's own weapon. Even if I could kill one while they were on the ground the other two would probably be untangled by that time and then attack me. And I was sure I couldn't get lucky enough for them to mess up again. Ugh- I need to find some goblin's, they were much easier to kill than kobolds...Why couldn't the first monsters I ran into be goblins?! But no I get koblods! My luck fucking sucks!

'' _ **Grah!''**_ Hearing a familiar grunt I come to a stop and turn my head to see a group of three goblins with makeshift weapons in there hands, all had to cover themselves were torn rags that covered there more private parts. They, like all goblins, were about the size of a child and ugly, faces covered in warts with long hooked noses and thin hair on there heads made them a sickening sight to look at. When the goblin's noticed me they immediately took up the offensive and charged **_''Ghru!''_**

Spinning my knife around in my hand I wait for the closest goblin to approach me. I needed to deal with the one that had the spear first, even if it was a stick with a sharp rock if it hit somewhere squishy it would case a lot of damage, the other two goblin's weapons were nothing impressive, just two makeshift shivs made from stick and rock. When the first goblin's weapon got within arms reach I instantly snapped my free hand out and grabbed the weapon's shaft causing the goblin to pause in shock while it's hold in it's weapon tightened allowing me to suddenly jerk my arm to the side pulling the goblin with it and slamming it into it's ally knocking them down with a cry of shock from both. Using my knife I deflected the last goblin's attempt at stabbed me causing it's makeshift weapon to glide across mine.

Pivoting on my right foot I bring up my let and strike the goblin that had tried to stab me across the head with my chin, causing it to cry out as it slammed into the ground while I ground my teeth together, kicking that thing was a bad idea, it felt like it's damn skull was made from metal! Then again considering hiw stupid goblin's were it probably just had a thick skull.

'' _ **Ragh!''**_ Hearing something to my right I turn my head to see one of the goblin's had collected itself and jumped at me with it's hand's stretched out to grab the spear I was holding. Deciding to give what it wanted I move my arm and point the spear directly at the approaching goblin causing it to momentarily cry out in panic before it impaled itself onto it's own weapon. I watched with a cringe as the goblin whimpered while slowly sliding down the shaft leaving a trail of blood as it did so. Dropping the weapon I focused back on the last goblin that had righted itself in time to see it's brother die. I let out a battle cry and jumped at me in rage that left it open to a similar fate to it's brother.

''See, this is more managble, why couldn't I have run into these guy's first?'' I ask aloud while pulling my knife out of the dead goblin's chest. Seriously why the hell did I have to run a pack of kobalds first? I didn't have much time to think about it when I felt something sharp suddenly press into my back and break through the skin.

''Huh?'' I turn my head to see the last goblin with it's knife in hands. A knife that was stabbed into my back. ''Agh!'' What the hell?! This was hurting a lot more than it should!

Rearing a foot back I kick the goblin in the gut causing it to cry out as it lost hold of it's weapon and fell back. Damn I forgot about that one! I should have finished it off instead of relying on it being unconscious from the kick! Oh I was going to kick that little bastards ass!

''Come here you!'' I cry out in a rare moment of anger while grabbing the goblin's arm causing it to grown, one that I quickly silenced by kneeing it in the face with a sickening crunch from it's nose flattening against my knee. With no remorse for it's cries of agony I kick the small pest down onto the ground and follow it up by stomping on it's head breaking several of it's teeth and cracking it's skull. Seeing it wasn't dead yet I repeated the stomp several more times until the goblin stopped crying, I even made sure to stomp once more to make sure it was dead this time even with it's skull caved in. Alright, note to self. Don't take your eyes off an enemy unless you're sure they're dead…

With my moment of brutality done and over with I went through the process of taking the knife out of my back, one which was oddly less painful than when it went in, and then proceeded to extract the magic stones from each goblin. It took about four minutes and some to take all the stones out but I managed. As expected they were small, coming from the weakest monster in the dungeon it was expected for them to be, I pocketed them in a little pouch Eina had been kind enough to lend me when she learned I didn't have anywhere to store my magic stones.

It was hard to place Eina. At times she could be a devil ready to take your soul while at others she was a literal saint ready to go to great lengths to help me.

Hearing something behind me I turn my head just in time to see a small green head quickly pull itself around the corner. More goblin's by the looks of it. I readied my knife as well as one of the shiv's I commandeered from the goblin that stabbed me and moved forwards, being sure to be careful as I turned the corner I came face to face with something that caused me to pale Ten goblins stood before me, all with makeshift weapons, they stood around one goblin in a defensive formation. The goblin in question wore torn up pieces of cloth that acted as a robe and it had a stick in it's hand with a magic stone on the ends. It was a shaman. A magic using goblin that spawned on the third floor and was usually guarded by other goblin's.

So why the hell was it on the first floor?!

Hearing the goblin's screeching loud enough to make my ears ring I dive back around t he corner in time to avoid a small fire ball hitting me, looking at the damage caused the fireball I was thankful it was only enough to scorch the wall rather than blow a hole in it. If I happened to be unlucky enough to get hit by one I at least wouldn't be horribly disfigured or killed. Not like I'd be fighting them or anything, a goblin shaman guarded by ten goblins was way out of my league. I at least needed a party of three to take them on…

'' _ **Grrruuuggg...''**_ Hearing a growl nearby I look at my escape route and see the group of three kobald's from earlier, there red eyes roamed down the corridor before landing on me causing there growls to become loader.

'' _ **Gragh!''**_ Turning my head back I see the group of goblin's behind me with their weapons ready and there sickly yellow eyes focused on me.

Fuck my life.

'' _ **RAGH!''**_ Hearing the shaman screeching I leap away from my spot and avoid yet another fire ball aimed at me, when the goblin's noticed I wasn't a burning pile of ash they started moving in leaving the shaman alone to act as a backline support. To make matters worse the Kobald's chose now to attack and run towards me with there clubs at the ready.

Okay I needed to think fast, I didn't stand a chance in a thirteen on one, even if I tried running the Kobald's were faster than me and would catch up before I could turn the corner and if I tried to fight them head on they'd just dog pile one me and kill me while I was down. Fuuuuccckkk! There was no way out of this one without a miracle of some kind! Come on Bell think! Put that brain to use before it's crushed under a wooden club!

Seeing the Shaman readying another spell I go to move but suddenly stop dead in my tracks when I remembered something, something that was probably going to get me killed but using it had me dying at a much lower chance than if I didn't. I hesitated as I opened my mouth, if you were in my situation you'd have probably done it as well, who wouldn't be hesitant about what I was about to do? It was mad and stupid enough to earn a reward for being a retard! But fuck it all! I was going to die anyways so may as well die by my own hands than a low level monsters!

Finally gaining the will as a wave of heat washed over my chest and something sharp cut my leg I scream my command. ''SUMMON LESSER DAEMON!'' And watched as the world suddenly stopped, allowing me to see my enemies frozen in place by an invisible force.

 _ **''I appear before you master.''**_ Hearing a heavily distorted voice directly in my head I look around before spotting a large shadow that was four times taller than I was on the wall behind me, it was humanoid in shape with lanky arms and legs and a torso to large for them to support, it's head was a perfect oval shape with two crooked horns sprouting from it. Two large red eyes focused on me while It's body flicked around the light of the magic crystals. _**''What are your orders?''**_

Gulping down the overwhelming feeling of dread I decide to speak. ''Uhh...'' Way to go Bell…

Watching the Daemon tilt it's head it's eyes light up when it recognises the goblins and Kobalds frozen in time. After a moment of looking over the scene the Daemon looks back at me. _**''I see, you wish not to waste your breath on such lowly beings. As expected of the king of the 72 Daemon gods. Please allow me,** **No'nnith, to rid of these pests.** **''**_

I nodded dumbly and then time resumed, as did the sharp pain on my leg that I bend down and covered with my hands, something I was thankful for as when I did the sound of bones snapping, blood spattering and meat being ground into paste entered my ears. When I mustered the courage to look up I seen the walls and ceiling covered in blood with small chunks of bone peppered in, weapons lay discarded on the floor, I was covered in blood and magic stones lay in a neatly stacked pile before me.

 _ **''** **Are you okay master?''**_ Hearing the Daemon's voice in my head my body stiffened as it readied to be sliced into bits. **_''You are injured. Is that why it took you ten minutes to look up? Is the wound poisoned?''_**

Ten...It took me ten minutes to look up…? Just how much control over my body did fear have?! No I can't worry about that, I better answer before it gets angry or something.

''N-no, I'm fine...'' I reply shakily, I slapped myself internally for that one, I couldn't even sound more pathetic if I tried! ''I'm fine...''

The daemon didn't seem convinced as it spoke. _**''Very well, I thank you for calling upon me, it is a privilege for a lowly lesser Daemon such as I to be summoned by the king of daemons. Even if is just to clean up pests I am grateful that I could be of us.''**_

''Y-yeah...It's no problem...'' I say when I realize I didn't respond after a minute, I don't know why but having a demon be grateful to you is just nerve wrecking. ''Thanks for helping me...No'nnith.''

 _ **''** **Y-you flatter me my king. I am not worthy of your praise''**_ Is it just me or does this daemon sound embarrassed? **_''I know it's a selfish request of me but...May I ask to remain at your side?''_**

How much I wanted to scream a big fat 'NO!' there was hard to read I wanted to do it so much but I stopped myself as I started to think logically about the situation. Having a daemon, even if a lesser one, was a huge upside. I almost died today thanks to terrible luck but there was no telling how close in the future it could happen again, hell for all I know if I dismissed him and turned the corner I might run into another group of monsters that would butcher me.

I can't afford to dismiss him as I am now...As much as I feared this Daemon it was a guarantee that I would survive down here until I could get strong enough to work on my own. Yeah, I'd use the Daemon as a protective layer when things turned bad until I became strong enough to keep myself alive in the dungeon and then I'd dismiss it.

''Y-yeah, you can stay by my side.'' I say and immediately after the words leave my mouth the Daemon's red eyes expanded as if widening before returning to normal a few seconds later.

 _ **''** **I thank you for allow such a selfish request.''**_ The Dae- No, No'nnith, replies in my head. **_''May I ask something my king?''_**

''What is it?'' I ask, what did No'nnith want now?

 _ **''** **Shall I remove the curse of the gods on your back?''**_ Curse? What did he- Oh the blessing…

''N-no I need it.'' I reply, I regretted it when one of the Daemon's eyes expanded in what I assumed was a 'raising brow in confusion' moment prompting me to rake my brain for an excuse. ''Umm, I uh-. I need it to blend in!''

Such. A. Fucking. Idiot! There was no way it'd believe me!

 _ **''** **Genius!''**_

Holy shit it totally believed me!

 _ **''** **As expected of the king of Daemons! A master of cunning! Using a goddess 'blessing', as a shroud to prevent the beasts from knowing who you are!''**_ No'nnith praises my 'genius'. Holy fuck it actually believed me…There's no way anyone would fall for that unless...My skill 'king of Daemon's' has something to do with it. I didn't have much time to think about it when the Daemon's voice suddenly drowned out my thoughts. _**''Truly master, you are the true incarnation of evil.''**_

Nooo! A daemon's making me blush! I thought only succubus demon's could make you blush! Normal daemon's were meant to make you feel overwhelming fear and dread! What is this?!

''T-thanks, No'nnith.'' I swear my if my grandad could see me he'd be laughing right now… ''Let's get going, we have more monsters to slay.''

 _ **''** **I do not see the worth of slaying these lowly beasts.''**_ No'nnith says causing me to look at the demon uneasily. Realizing something the Daemon quickly back-pedalled. _**''I apologize for my outburst master! I'm merely an ignorant fool in your presence.''**_

''I need them to blend in.'' May as well as another lie, well half lie, to the list that's keeping me alive. ''If I'm an adventure I need to bring these back or it'll look suspicious.'' I explain while showing him one of the magic stones.

 _ **''** **I see.''**_ No'nnith believes me, unaware of how hollow my plan and lies are. _**''Truly you are a genius master.''**_

I'm really not, I'm just an idiot who keeps finding himself in worse situations than the last…I need a seat...

 _ **''** **Master, there are several adventurers approaching.''**_ No'nnith says seriously, true to it's word a group of three adventurer's I'd seen outside guild turned the corner.

-=/\/\/\/\=-

Yamato Mikoto was in for a surprise.

Mikoto has long black hair tied into a ponytail with black eyes full of pride and honour. She wore a purple kimono with a sarashi underneath it. She wears a red shoulder guard on her non-sword arm. Around her waist was a dark red sash where her weapon, a katana, was sheathed. On her feet she wore a pair of thigh high boots. Her facial features were uncommon in Orario, having come from the east Yamato's apperance was as exotic as her name.

Like most days she planned to go into the dungeon to get money for the orphanage, kill her enemies with her friends and have a little fun as they enjoyed there time. But today was different. There was that boy outside the guild, the one who bumped into a scary amazonian, he was an odd one...And she couldn't shake this feeling about him, she didn't know why but she felt fear when she looked at the boy, it was like she was looking at a powerful monster that would attack her at any moment...

She dismissed it as her mind playing tricks on her, she'd even heard him mention that he was just a level one, maybe that feeling was just a skill the boy had? It wasn't impossible to have unique skills that affected the senses of others so why wouldn't a person have a skill that caused emotions to spike?

Well that was until she seen him up close for the first time…

' _W-what...'_ She couldn't put into words the fear she felt, when she turned the corner and discovered what could only be described as a blood bath between herself and that boy. The walls, floor, ceiling. Him. It was all covered in blood and crushed bones. She felt her blood run cold when his red eyes flicked to her own, she trembled in fear as she looked at the bloody boy covered in curses, his shadow wasn't representative of him, it was lanky, horned and the two large eyes looked at her while it flicked around the lights…It was so…

Demonic…

Evil...

Destructive...

She broke eye contact with the demon and looked to her friends, like her they were frozen in fear. Even Ouka, the captain of her guild and strongest member, couldn't move. Only able to stand there with wide eyes at the scene before him.

In the end it was their third member, Hitachi, that broke the camels back. She screamed suddenly and stumbled back, startling the boy and his 'shadow' that shifted and raised it's arms as if to attack but was suddenly held back by the boy looking back at it. He was distracted! This was their chance!

''Quickly!'' Mikoto shouts, grabbing onto her friends and making a run for it through the dungeon like a bat out of hell. She didn't bother turning back to face the boy as he shouted for them to wait, as honourable as she was if she was going to die she wanted to die unaware of the horrors of a Daemon's true appearance. She didn't want to die with her sanity shattered like dropped fine china.

It didn't matter about his feelings, even if that boy was harmless her body just moved on it's own…She didn't care, the safety of her friends was more important than his feelings. If she was wrong and the boy was harmless she'd apologise but now is the time for retreat. Now was the time not to look back…

Because death lingered on her heels.

-=/\/\/\/\=-

That was...disheartening to say the least. Did I really look that scary? I know I'm covered in blood in a corridor full of blood with a Daemon behind me…

Maybe them running was justified…

 _ **''** **Ahh this feeling, the feeling of fear, insecurity and dread.''**_ No'nnith breaths while shuddering, finding pleasure in the negative emotion in the air as the group of adventures fled with there tails between their legs. _**''So intoxicating...''**_

''Um...No'nnith, is it possible for you to take an other form?'' I ask getting the attention of the high Daemon. ''It's just that...I don't think it's good for my cover if people see you shadowing me...''

 _ **''** **Hmmm...''**_ No'nnith hummed, a lanky hand coming up to the Daemon's chin in thought. _**''I am merely a lesser Daemon...to change my form would take effort.''**_

Oh well, that killed that idea…

 _ **''** **However.''** _No'nnith adds on, knocking my idea of the idea not working out of the water. _**''I can change my form and make myself smaller, gaining enough mass to not have to become a shadow.''**_

''Uh- Yeah please.'' I say. Internally giving myself a slap on the back of the head for the slip up.

 _ **''** **Very well.''**_ No'nnith says and begins the process. I watched the Daemon slowly get smaller and gain mass to the point it bleeds off the wall and take form as a Daemonic looking wolf that about reached my knees. It was minimalist in details. Being a matt black colour, horned and sharp facial features. _**''Will this be sufficient?''**_

''I don't know...'' Honestly I didn't, it was better than it was previously but having a shadow dog following you might not be a good idea…

 _ **''** **If you wish master I can latch onto your body and disguise myself as one of your curses?''**_ No'nnith suggests brining up some bad memories for a moment before I dismissed them. It was the past, this was my new life now and that was the old, I needed to forget it. _**''Forgive me for such a bold claim however I believe it is the best to prevent prying eyes from seeing me.''**_

Honestly it wasn't a bad idea. No'nnith could fit in well due to the ink's black colour, but having a Daemon that close was a little unsettling…But I didn't have much a choice, if people saw me walking around with a Daemon it would raise some brows.

''Go for it.'' With my consent the Daemon's form changed back into a shadow and crept up my body causing me to shiver at the bone chilling coldness, when the Daemon came to a stop on a spot on my chest and then took the form of the tree tattoo drawn on by the Mayor. It bended in almost perfectly save for the two crimson spots that were the daemon's eyes.

 _ **''** **It is complete master.''**_ No'nnith says, unaware that his two eyes were giving him away. _**''You do not look satisfied.''**_

''It's just...'' I mummer while looking down at the daemon. ''Your eyes...''

 _ **''** **Ah...''**_ The two crimson orbs widened before returning to normal. _**''I see...That will indeed be a problem.''**_

''It's fine for now.'' I say with a sigh, this was taking to long. I just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. ''Let's just go, try to make your eyes look natural or something.''

 _ **''** **I will try.''**_ No'nnith says before going silent allowing me to collect the magic stones in piece, putting the magic stones in the pouch I close it and stand myself up and stretch the stiffness from my body with a loud yawn. Damn I was tired all of a sudden.

Seeing something in the corner of my eye I looked to see the staff the Shaman had been holding, it was in perfect condition besides being caked in dried blood and having the shaman's severed hand still attached. The sight alone made me want to forget about it but the staff was probably worth some money so I swallowed down the bile in my throat and pried the hand off the magic item. Discarding the hand I looked over the staff.

It was simple in nature, being a long stick about the size of my arm and having a crudely polished magic stone on the that was about double the size of a goblin's stone wrapped onto the stick with some worn down leather straps and a few pieces of string. It looked ugly but hey, it was probably worth money. The stone was anyway.

''Guess it's time to head back...'' I mummer before pausing as something dawned on me like the sun. I forgot to map my way back. ''You've got to be kidding me...''

 _ **''** **Is something the matter master?''**_ No'nnith speaks up, concern in his voice seemingly from realizing something was wrong but the look on my face.

''I forgot to map the dungeon out.'' I admit with an embarrised sigh. Damn I was an idiot, Eina even warned me about this before going on…

 _ **''** **Although it is not my place to say, if the master would allow me to I can lead you to the surface.''**_ No'nnith comes in with a life saver and offers to lead me out. Taking it up on the offer eagerly the Daemon bleeds off me and into the ground. _**''Follow me, master.''**_

I followed the daemon as it lead me out of the dungeon, following the same way I'd come through causing me to raise a brow. I knew for a fact this wasn't the fastest way out, it couldn't be.

 _ **''** **If you are wondering why I am following your footsteps. It is because I can sense your presence having been through here as well as the adventurers from earlier.''**_ No'nnith explains as if he'd read my mind. It was a scary thought but I was probably thinking aloud again. I hope I was anyway…

 _ **''** **We are here master.''**_ No'nnith says tearing me from my thoughts to see that I was indeed before the doorway of the dungeon. Well that was faster than I thought it would be. _**''It appears that you were not far into the dungeon as I believed you to be.''**_

He didn't sound mocking or even disappointed, only stated as fact. So why the hell did it string so bad!? That was probably the worst burn of my life and it wanted handed to me by a Daemon!

 _ **''** **Hm, it has been so long since I have been this close to so many people.''**_ No'nnith says, unware I wasn't really paying attention. _**''Ah, I can already feel the raw emotions, the greed...''**_

''Lets just get out of here.'' I say with a sigh, brining myself out of my thoughts as I pass through the door. Like the last time I left I felt a tug, as if the door way was trying to keep me in but was suddenly stopped when it realized I was human.

 _ **''** **I'm impressed master!''**_ No'nnith praises in my head causing me to tilt my head in confusion as I passed a group of amazonian's by. What did he mean he was impressed? By what?

 _ **''To not only pass by such a powerfully warded door with no trouble but to pull me through as well...I am truly in the presence of all the worlds evils.''**_ No'nnith adds on, explaining what he meant. I wanted to ask him more about it but the large line of scantily dressed amazonians stopped me, I didn't want to come off as insane infront of a bunch of stunning woman.

''Agh?!'' I cry out in confusion, my hands moving to my rear end when I feel something smack it, with a dark face I turn to the group of amazonian's who were either busy giggling or looking away. In one case one amazonian just looked at me with a flat gaze that I found unsettling. Not having the guts to confront of the woman about it I start my ascension again, being sure to move a little faster to prevent being sexually assaulted again.

 _ **''** **Hmph. brutes, the lot of them. However I can commend them for their tastes.''**_ No'nnith says only causing my face to turn darker in response. Of course the daemon didn't see anything wrong with it! It became more powerful when fed emotions. Especially the darker human emotions like lust.

Actually what was with that large line of amazonians? Was it a raid party of some sort? Looked like it...Man it would be nice to have a large enough familia to go on raids. It would be a lot more fun than going alone that was for sure, hell I'd kill for even a small party of like three or four people to go in just so I didn't have to worry to much about being stabbed in the back.

''Bell?!'' Hearing Eina's shout of shock I turn towards the swiftly approaching advisor, she wasn't running per-say more like very fast walking. ''Are you okay!? You're not hurt are you.''

Hurt? I mean yeah a little but it wasn't life threatening. ''No not really. I got stabbed in the back and cut a little but they weren't very deep.''

''So who's blood is that then?'' Eina asks with concern laying her every word. Yeah the blood I was completely covered in, that was what was probably worrying her now that I think about it.

''No, it's some blood from goblin's and Koblads.'' I say truthfully, even so it felt a little like a brag and I couldn't help but rub the back of my head causing the blood to smudge onto parts of the hair it hadn't already been in. Way to go Bell… ''You don't need to worry about me.''

Sighing in relief a small smile graces Eina's face at the news I was okay. ''Good to hear. I see you didn't lost this time as well.''

I totally got lost. I just didn't want to tell her because she'd go all demon on me again…

''So what's that you've got in your hands?'' Eina asks curiously, her eyes landing on the staff I'd looted.

''Oh it's a staff from a goblin shaman.'' I say causing Eina to freeze suddenly and a dark look suddenly overcame her features.

Oh shi-

''Bell~ What were you doing on the third floor?'' Eina asks in a sickly sweet voice, a shadow suddenly covered her face as she reared her head back and looked down at me. ''Ah-ha don't tell me you got covered in blood because you fought monsters stronger than you~

S-scary!

''I- I wasn't on the third floor!'' I stutter in my defence only to cause the half elf's glare to sharpen. ''I swear!'' I add on fearfully.

Feeling the half elf's intense glare soften I look up in time to see Eina silently sigh while readjusting her glasses.

''Alright, I believe you but you'll need to fill out a report detailing how you came into contact with the shaman.'' Eina says essentially nullifying the 'I believe you' part of the sentence. As if my face showed it she added on. ''It's a safety measure in the case stronger monsters start spawning on higher floors. It's happened before.''

Ah, now that made more sense, why wouldn't it? Having a monster appear on a floor it wasn't meant to could lead to some bad situations with unprepared adventures. Imagine a Minotaur appeared on the higher floors, now that would be a disaster!

-=/\/\/\/\=-

She watched with an amused smile on her face as Bell spoke to his advisor, how could she not? It was amusing to watch her little monster having so much trouble with girls. How he always found himself bowing down and apologizing for something that wasn't his fault despite what he was...It was so amusing…

Oh but what had occurred in the dungeon had been so much more interesting to watch...Her little monster had made a contract with a daemon, although it was only a lesser one, a pup compared to the likes of Abbadon, it was still an achievement. Many who looked upon a daemon went insane and others give into desire but her little monster? He spoke to it...He commanded it. She could feel herself blush as she remembered it...How he caused the other adventurers to run away in fear in the face of what he truly was...

A monster.

''Fu fu...You're making me blush Bell...'' Freya giggled, for someone to cause her to blush... ''You will be mine and when you are...We'll have so much fun.''

Yes, Bell would be hers and hers alone. He would be her little monster…

And none would stop her from fulfilling that.

''Ottar...'' Freya says getting the attention of the large man that stood off the side of the goddesses thrown.

''Yes?'' Ottar asks, it was a simple response but one full of respect and loyality.

''I want you to obtain a copy of Bell Cranel's stats.'' Freya orders getting the Boaz to nod before leaving, understanding the silent dismissal in his goddess voice.

Yes, Bell would be hers soon enough...But for now she would caress that flame into a bonfire that would one day outshine even her Ottar...

(Line break)

 _ **:Basic information:**_

 **Name: Bell Cranel**

 **Age: 14**

 **Race:** **N** **amanari**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Skin colour: Caramel/amazonian brown**

 **Eye colour: Bloody red**

 **Hair colour: Snowy white**

 **Height: 5'5''**

 _ **:Stats:**_

 **Level: 1**

 **Strength: I34**

 **Endurance: I18**

 **Dexterity: I17**

 **Agility: I12**

 **Magic: G317**

 _ **:Magic:**_

 **Curse of a thousand sins: ?**

 **Daemon's claw: ?**

 **Summon lesser daemon/Control No'nnith: The lesser Daemon No'nnith is under the command of the one that holds this spell until No'nnith is defeated or dismissed.**

 _ **:Skills:**_

 **All the worlds evil (FAKE): As the manifestation of all the worlds evils the one who harbours this skill deals +50% damage against ? and takes +50% damage from monster races. ?. ?. ?. ?. ?**

 **King of daemons (FAKE): Being the king of Daemons, the harbourer of this skill has complete control of those with the 'Daemon' attribute. ?. ?. ?**

 **Argonaut (ALTER): Stat gains are quintupled when committing acts of evil and halved when committing acts of good. When in need the current owner of this skills offensive stats will double while there defensive stats will half. ?. ?. ?**


	3. Adopted

.

* * *

Is it wrong to be all the worlds evils and still be a hero?

Public service announcement.

* * *

As you may or may not know this story has been adopted.

If you didn't before then you do now.

Just posting this chapter here to tell you to check out the person who's adopted it if you want to see the story continued.

And that person is…

 _Drum roll please!_

 **FirstTimeStoryTeller.**

So yeah, check the new story out.

That is all.


End file.
